


all I need is to call you home

by vindice



Series: life of me [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adam is a Winchester, Domestic Fluff, FBI Agent Michael (Supernatural), M/M, Supportive Adam Milligan, just for context, they're basically married and you know it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:28:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24227344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vindice/pseuds/vindice
Summary: Christ, he loves this human with an intensity that should scare him but doesn’t.
Relationships: Michael/Adam Milligan
Series: life of me [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1706038
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	all I need is to call you home

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [on beyond your way](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23862076) by [vindice](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vindice/pseuds/vindice). 



> things you said at the kitchen table 
> 
> Set directly after _[on beyond your way](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23862076)_. I would recommend you read that before going into this.
> 
> IT’S STILL 16 WHERE I LIVE!!!! ;A; hope you enjoy!

Michael arrives home around Saturday noon feeling lighter than he expected after an impromptu night— _‘sleepover,’_ as Gabriel so kindly demanded as the _‘birthday baby’_ —with his brothers, only to find Adam cleaning the counter serving as the kitchen table in the apartment.

“Hi, love,” Adam says brightly when he looks over his shoulder and finds him standing on the entrance. “Just in time.”

Michael can’t help the warm smile that takes over his face.

“Hello, darling,” he says, taking off his coat and toeing off his shoes before going for a well-deserved hug.

Adam meets him in the middle, greets him with a kiss. Michael wraps his arms around his partner’s waist and sighs into his mouth, content to be home.

“Sorry I didn’t tell you yesterday I was coming for lunch,” Adam says against Michael’s lips, because he’s always been considerate like that. “I wanted to surprise you.”

“Nonsense. I gave you a key so you can come in here whenever you please. Besides, we haven’t had too much time to spend together because of my work. I’ve missed you.” Michael sees the takeout boxes with The Roadhouse logo and smiles again. “What are we having?”

“And I’ve told you many times: it’s okay. Uni isn’t that lenient for med students either.” Adam says sternly like he always does whenever Michael inadvertently puts himself down. His tone softens considerably, “I’ve missed you, too. I’m glad you’re done with that mission.” Adam averts his eyes for a moment, but then shakes his head and looks him head-on. “I know we’ve known each other considerably less than our brothers do, and this past year we didn’t really see each other but…” he trails off.

Michael picks up immediately, sure of himself and eager to reassure his partner. “It feels like I’ve known you forever.”

Adam’s dazzling smile is back. “It feels like I’ve known you forever.” he nods. Adam licks his lips, “I’ve got the most romantic meal for our first _welcome back_ date.”

“Double burgers with extra bacon?”

“And Swiss and curly fries and onion rings.” Adam grins.

Michael can feel his heart growing three sizes.

“Wonderful.”

“Sit down,” Adam ushers him towards the counter. “Tell me how it went.”

“It went surprisingly well.” Michael smiles as he makes a beeline for the fridge to retrieve them something to drink. He takes a seat as Adam starts opening their food. “After the last of the people retired and you left with Sam to your place, Dean dropped off your friend Rowena and the only ones left were my brothers and I.”

“Did anyone else try to punch you?” Adam asks seriously, but the amusement twinkling in his eyes betrays him.

Michael huffs out a laugh. “Believe it or not, there was no further violence even though I could tell all of us were expecting some more,” he swallows down a bite with some iced tea. “Balthazar’s demeanor was a bit cold at first, however. Up until Castiel glared at both of us and sent us to throw the trash together.”

“What did he say?”

Michael sighs. “‘ _I won’t let you two ruin Gabriel’s night, so you better work it out before coming back in._ ’”

“That sounds like Cas,” Adam laughs, licking some of the juices that drip onto his fingers. “I’m guessing you _did_ work it out?”

Michael smiles softly, remembering how Balthazar’s eyes had lost their icy edge after Michael apologized and told him he didn’t expect to be forgiven, but that he needed to say it anyway. Remembers the way Balthazar had held onto him tightly after he told his brothers where he had been, the safer details of what his mission had entitled.

His brothers are smart and they knew right away that he didn’t cause them any distress on purpose, that he hadn’t left because he wanted to. He had already been retired from the field after all, and only went out of retirement because Michael being the best agent the FBI has ever had isn’t as pretty as the title makes it out to be, even if he’s damn proud of it. He also confessed to have done it because it meant he now is Deputy Director, and while he now has more responsibilities, he no longer has to go undercover, not even as a favor as it had been the case this past time.

There hadn’t been any lingering traces of the invisible tension hanging in the air right after that.

“Yes,” Michael says, before he admits quietly, “I think my absence has been rougher than I gave it credit for.”

“Of course it has,” Adam says, matter of fact. He’s blunt, but his gentle gaze softens the blow. “They’re your brothers. I know you weren’t on good terms for the longest time, love. But you worked that out eventually, and you were doing great. Of course it hurt them when you disappeared like that, but you _had_ to. I’m sure they understood that as soon as you told them why.” Adam catches Michael’s gaze, “You _did_ tell them, right?”

Michael can only nod.

“Then that’s it.” Adam cradles Michael’s chin gently. “And now you’re back,” he smiles, making Michael smile in return. “And you’re back to stay, so you have all the time in the world to make it up to them.”

“And you,” Michael mumbles.

Adam grins. “And me,” he winks. “You can start by eating your food.”

Michael steals a kiss. He says, “That sounds doable.”

Christ, he loves this human with an intensity that should scare him but doesn’t.

Not for the first time, he thinks, _he’s the one._


End file.
